(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type display apparatus projection displaying an image.
(2) Description of Related Art
JP-A-10-106307 discloses in its paragraphs [0008] and [0009] a light source apparatus “comprising a lamp housing having a light projecting surface which is open in one surface, supporting a lamp in an inner portion and having an attached attitude selected in a vertical direction; a cooling fan arranged so as to be opposed to a side surface of the lamp housing; and a wind guide direction changing portion always guiding a wind heading for an interior side of the lamp housing from the cooling fan upward regardless of the selection of the attached attitude of the lamp housing, wherein the wind guide direction changing portion is formed by opening portions formed in an upper portion and a lower portion of the side surface of the lamp housing, and a shutter selecting an opening region of the opening portions”.